From Duo to Heero
by DuoNoHimo
Summary: Duo and Heero had a loving relationship but somehow Duo managed to ruin it all. Duo Maxwell is despratly trying to get his one true love back and is remembering the time they spent together and longing for love...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing blah blah blah  
  
~ Chapter One: From Duo to Heero ~  
  
Heero -   
  
  
  
Forgive me for not writing back to you as soon as I received your note. I feel foolish saying this so late in the game. I'm not one to be serious but I guess it's my turn. Don't feel silly about when you used to sleep with the Christmas gift I gave you well I mean that's what it's suppose to be used a blanket right? Don't feel that you were weak for doing it because well I too sleep with something you gave me a long time ago. I wasn't even expecting a gift from you for my birthday but you gave me one, the pillow. Now it's stained and lost it's fluff but I still lay my head on it every night and think of you. I can't comprehend how I still love you with such passion. I didn't know this passion was possible. No matter what I mask it with or what I do or who I am with my heartaches for your heart that doesn't love me. I love everything in you and everything about you makes me smile. Give up one me but please, don't give up on love. I will always call you Koi.  
  
  
  
- Duo 


	2. You Never Loved Me

Diclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing Blah Blah Blah  
  
~Chapter 2: You Never Loved Me ~  
  
Duo leans back in his chair and let out a sigh. He knew for a fact he would not get a reply back from Heero, he never did that's just how things went. E-mail after e-mail and no reply. He knew for a fact he had the right address because he had asked Quater for it. It was no use he might as well give up when he had the chance. If only he wasn't so foolish.  
  
He thought back to what Heero had said to him.   
  
"You never loved me. You never did. I was just one of a string of relationships to your. I was another rebound."  
  
Duo could still picture it in his mind. Hearing it over and over again. He placed his head in his hands. I do love you I still do love you. There is nothing more I can do but wait and maybe the same will clear again. Have the pas three yeas been a waist? The past years with him.  
  
"What did I do? How did I let this happen? How did I let my mind and heart carry me so far away from what I wanted, from what i need." He thought to himself, the first moment I saw him he made me think differently he made me feel whole but now I'm empty without him. I remember when I first meet him...  
  
-----------  
  
Author Note: Sorry if this chapter is kind of short I'm just getting started and I don't want to give too much away! You're all in for a real treat and some surprises I think! Until then Ja! 


	3. First Meeting

Declaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing blah blah blah  
  
~ Chapter 3: First Meeting ~  
  
It was early in the morning when Duo woke up to his alarm going off. He hit it hard knocking it off his end table. He groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. It was too early to have classes. It was to early for anything. He laid his he back down on his pillow and touched the soft black silk pillow. Heero gave it to him along time ago. How he loved this pillow. He sat there and though about Heero remember what happened a long time ago.  
  
It was three years ago in your average high school. The tile floor had a puck peach and green color that splattered all over a tan colored floor. There were several pillars that lined the fairly large cafeteria. Tables with babbling teenagers were scattered here and there. I was sitting at one of the long tables right in the middle of the hall of student. The table I stationed myself at only had tow other people and sometimes that weirdoes that sat at the other end of that table we never conversed with. The two people I sat with were Quatre and Wufei. Quatre was the pretty boy. Typical guy everyone loved and all the girls wanted but he didn't want them. Wufei was the tough guy no one wanted to mess with. Even the teachers stayed way from him. And me? I'm the goof ball. The secret class clown. I really wasn't popular and I'm really glad I'm not. That is the last thing I want. Even though our little table was very different somehow we were friends.   
  
It was just you're normal average day I was just hanging out eating my French fries in peace when Wufei asked me a very profound question.  
  
"So Duo how far have you gotten with Mandy." Wufei asked me leaning over the table.  
  
"What possessed you to ask me that question Wufei?" I said hanging my head.  
  
"I was just wondering. I mean from what I here," at that moment I was glad Quatre interrupted him.  
  
"Wufei leave him alone. No one wants to know what he does with that girl."   
  
"Thank you Quatre. Look I have to go ask Trowa if we have band practice today I'll talk to you later." I stood up and left that table. The last thing I needed was to get into the conversation again. Mandy was a sweet girl and I really enjoyed my relationship with her. She did ask a lot of me though a lot I didn't want but that was ok I was happy at that moment. I walked over to a table about five away from mine. I put my hands on the table and lend over. "Hey Trowa! What's going on?" Trowa looked up from his grease-covered pizza.  
  
"Hey Duo what's doing on?"   
  
"Not to much what's going on for tonight? WE practicing or anything?"   
  
"Yeah we are. I wanted to talk to you about that, sit please." He pointed to the seat across from him. I went to sit in it and when I looked there was another guy sitting next to that chair. He looked pretty down as he sat staring at his books not talking and not moving. I think he noticed that I was staring and looked up. Our eyes meet. His look pierced through my soul. It was such a different feeling looking at him I couldn't understand. I didn't know what to say. I smiled and took my seat.   
  
"So wants up Trowa?" I asked him.  
  
"Well I was thinking about some new guitar parts if you're interested."  
  
"Heck yeah I am. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well some more lead if that's ok I think it would sound good during the chorus."  
  
"Hey you know what I'm just rhythm guitar it's up to you man!" I said with a big smile. Trowa could whale like nobodies business. I was only back up just learning and everything but I liked it I think I'm pretty good. The band was Trowa on lead guitar, Noin on drums, Zech's on bass guitar and Miss high and mighty Relena as the lead singer.  
  
"There's something else too."  
  
"What?" I was curious now.  
  
"I think Relena has to go. She's tone deaf."  
  
"I was hoping you would say that but do you think Zech's would let us kick her out?" Zech's was Relena older brother and very over protective.  
  
"I talked to him today and he said it's time to let her go. She's ganna be kicked out." I jumped out of my chair.  
  
"Yes! We have victory!" I danced around with join. "Oh this just made my day." The guy sitting next to me looked at me kind of funny like and almost creaked a smile.   
  
"Oh Duo this is Heero. He's a good friend of mine." He reached his hand out gesturing to Heero.  
  
"Oh Hello! How are you?" I said reaching my hand out.   
  
"Hi I'm fine." He takes my hand to shake it and I suddenly got a funny feeling. I gave him a smile and let his hand go. Then suddenly the bell rang.  
  
"Gotta jet! Bye!" I ran off to catch up to Wufei and Quatre and off to my next class. I wondered to myself, who was that guy? Duo woke up from his dream world and realized he was late for classes.  
  
"Oh shit!" Duo ran off getting ready for class wish he would have woken up with Heero by his side.  
  
------  
  
Well it's getting there. I haven't really been inspired to write recently so this chapter sucks pretty badly. Oh well. I know it sounds kind weird and everything but it is based on a real story so it's going to sound kind of weird oh well. Until my next chapter, See ya! 


End file.
